psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Dawn
Opis Dawn to młoda suczka rasy Alaskan Noble Companion Dog, która mieszka w Psim Patrolu, nie ma zawodu, ale jest magiem wiatru. Jest zakochana w Janny'm. Wygląd Suczka w większości ma jasno-czarną sierść z białą łatką na lewym uchu, białym pyskiem białymi podmuchami wiatru pod oczyma, do tego ma na klatce piersiowej białe serce, koniuszek ogona jest także biały jak i ,,skarpetka" na lewej przedniej łapie. Oczy są w kolorze złotym. Charakter Suczka jest zawzięta, silna psychicznie i uparta. Do tego twarda, rzadko kiedy płacze, a jeżeli już to tak w sekrecie, by nikt nie widział. Do tego chłopczycą, nie lubi jakiś przebieranek. Patrzy na świat realistycznie ni marzycielka, nie pesymistka ni optymistka. Lubi wyzwania! Jest do tego oddana, lojalna i wierna oraz odważna. Gdy ma gorszy dzień chowa się w swoim kącie tak by nikt nie mógł jej znaleźć. Łatwo się denerwuje. Taka jest dla Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciół. Co do wrogów nie waha się użyć wiatru by jak to ona mówi: ,,Skopać im tyłki!". Umiejętności Potrafi świetnie biegać oraz kopać. Do tego z wiatru potrafi zrobić wszystko! Dobrze też surfuje. Trzeba przyznać, że jest dość silną suczką. Rodzina * Twilight- mama. * Day- tata. Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Jesse Eisenberg * Wersja polska- Agata Buzek Moc 'Wiatr- potrafi zrobić z niego tornado gdy się wkurzy lub huragan, także może z łapy zrobić podmuch wiatru lub latać za pomocą wiatru. Może zmieniać jego temperaturę oraz szybkość. Nawet w wietrze gdy się zezłości może przemycić kawałki np. lodu i może zranić. Należy do jednych z najlepszych magów wiatru. ' Biografia Suczka urodziła się jako jedynaczka w Imperium Powietrza. Okazało się, iż ma bardzo wielkie zdolności związane właśnie z nm. Tak dorastała. Pewnego dnia okazało się, że pewien morderca zabił jej rodziców. W gniewie wytworzyła tornado wraz z kawałkami lodu! I zabiła go jednak bez nich to nie było to samo zatem mimo to, że przekonywali ją by została odeszła własnowolnie z Plemienia. Gdy tak się snuła po świecie natknęła się Ryder'a, który był w niebezpieczeństwie już spadł kiedy za pomocą wiatru wypchnęła go na ląd. Był bardzo jej wdzięczny i złożył propozycje zamieszkania. Suczka zgodziła sie i od tej pory mieszka w Psim Patrolu. Lubi # Spędzać czas z Psim Patrolem i ich przyjaciółmi. # Wiatr. # Robić pokazy. # Dobro. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Wielkanoc. # Wyjazdy. # Pory roku. # Słońce. # Zimno. # Plaże. # Góry. # Tornada. Nie lubi # Wrogów. # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Mówienia o przeszłości. # Zła. # Kłamstwa. # Morderców. # Narkotyków. # Zdrajców. # Oszustów Hobby # Bieganie. # Kopanie. # Robienie rzeczy z wiatrem. # Siłowanie się. # Ratowanie. Strach # Strata Psiego Patrolu. Ciekawostki # Jest bardzo rzadką rasą psa, gdyż to Alaskan Noble Companion Dog. # Ma 73 cm wzrostu. # Ma charakterystyczne kreski w kształcie powiewów wiatru pod oczyma jak i na klatce piersiowej serduszko. # Jest magiem wiatru. # Potrafi wszystko wyczarować związane z wiatrem. # Mieszka w bazie Psiego Patrolu. # Jest twardzielką. # Umie surfować. # Jest jednym z najlepszych magów wiatru, jednak nie lubi zbytnio się tym chwalić. Uważa, że Mickey, Sarah i Flurr są od niej dużo lepsi. # Jej ulubione kolory to złoty i bordowy. # Jej imię z angielskiego na polski oznacza ''Świt. '' # Zakochała się w Janny'm nie wie że odwzajemnia jej uczucie. Galeria Dawn Dawn.PNG Dawn in the airbender uniform.jpg|OMD!! JAKIEŻ TO PIĘKNE:33 ARCYCUDAŚNE ARCYDZIEŁO :33 <33 Lofficam to :33Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1 . Dawn w uniformie maga powietrza . Dawn standing.PNG|Nowe ID Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Mag Wiatru Kategoria:Magowie Wiatru Kategoria:Alaskan Kategoria:Alaskany Kategoria:Alaskan Noble Companion Dog Kategoria:Alaskany Noble Companion Dogi Kategoria:Rzadka rasa Kategoria:Rzadkie rasy Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu Kategoria:Pomocnik Psiego patrolu Kategoria:Przyjaciel Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Duża suczka Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczynki Kategoria:Dziewczęta Kategoria:Twardzielka Kategoria:Twardzielki Kategoria:Chłopczyca Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Suczka bez zawodu Kategoria:Dawn Kategoria:Samica Kategoria:Samiczka Kategoria:Samiczki Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu